Forgotten Childhood
by Demon-Rose
Summary: Harry potter is once again sent back to the Dursleys. And Tom Riddle is once again plotting. What will happen when he see's how the golden boy really lives? Rr Please! Thanks!
1. Chap 1: Sympathy from the Devil

Disclaimer: When I take over the world I may be able to buy Harry Potter and my other favorite works. Until then I remain a poor penniless jobless high school student. If you sue I'll try to give you my oldest little brothers but that about it. 

Alright, this is a repost, since Green-Eyed-Moony has been kind enough to beta read for me.

I think that I have found a compromise for the slash/non- slash question. I will write this part of the story as a friendship fic, and break the slash off into a sequel, so you can read one without the other. I won't chop off in the middle of my plot so don't worry about that, but I will expand on my plot for the slash sequel. What do you all think? 

...../...../...../...../...../...../...../...../...../..../...../...../...../...../...../...../...../...../.....

Tom Riddle smirked in satisfaction. Soon he would have the Potter boy at his mercy. And with the new potion he was having Severus brew for him, he would have his full strength back soon. 

He eyed his Deatheaters with cool contempt. They were fools to think that he didn't recognize the contempt and disgust that was written on their faces when they bowed to kiss his robe. 

But soon that would all change. With this new potion he would be restored to his youthful twenty or so year old body. He would regain his youth, and his life, just to spite that old fool Dumbledore. 

That ignorant old fool. He always thought he knew what was best, didn't he? It was best that he stay within that awful muggle orphanage. It was best that he had to be treated like scum whenever he wasn't at school. Tom sneered. And look where the old coot's all-knowing meddling had gotten him. He was fighting a Ministry that was supposed to be on his own side! Guided by that idiot Fudge no less! 

And perfect Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore's pet Gryffindor. The boy who lived, and ruined his revenge. He had meant to take out Dumbledore's favorites, and he had taken out many of them. Then there was the prophecy; he had thought to spare the Potters for the Evans girl's compassion towards his Slytherins. But the prophecy was too big of a threat. 

Well now he would take his revenge. He would shatter Dumbledore's golden boy. He would fulfill the prophecy once and for all. Harry Potter would die tonight. 

........................................................... 

Harry tossed and turned as his scar once again troubled his dreams. He woke to a bone-searing pain and an earsplitting scream, which took him a moment to recognize as his own. 

A heavy pair of footsteps thumped closer and closer to his room. And a sense of foreboding filled him as he realized that he'd wakened his uncle. His face was sheet white by the time Vernon Dursley burst through the door. 

"You bloody boy! Get up! How dare you wake Petunia and I with your freakish problems! Get out here, boy!" A large purple-faced Vernon shouted angrily. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" The small boy began. 

There was a resounding smack and the rest of his sentence was cut off as he fell to the floor in pain. 

"I've heard enough of your excuses you worthless freak! You don't deserve all that we've given you!" his uncle shouted. 

The small green-eyed boy was shoved under the stairs into a tiny cupboard hardly big enough for him to fit into. 

"And not another sound!" Vernon yelled as he pounded back up the stairs. 

Harry settled uncomfortably down on the hard wooden floor of the cupboard for a hopefully dream free couple of hours. Little did he know...

...................................................................... 

Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort grinned maliciously as he stood in front of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Finally the moment was his. 

He held out his hand in the dim predawn light and let three drops of blood fall to the ground. An earth-shattering tremor rocked the town, and the unseen wards protecting the wizarding world's savior fell. 

He slipped in the door just in time to see a large, angry muggle race down the stairs, straight to a cupboard. 

"What did I tell you boy! No funny business, you ungrateful little freak! How dare you defy me!" Vernon screamed, oblivious to the danger that he was in. 

Tom watched in morbid fascination as the large man dragged a boy from under the stairs. 

"No! Uncle Vernon I didn't do it! I swear! Don't!" The child cried out painfully. 

Tom's eyes widened in shock. Impossible. It couldn't be the Potter boy. Why would that old fool-? 

Tom felt nauseous as he saw the man strike the "savior of wizard-kind" across the face. It brought back so many memories... 

A small black-haired boy in a crowded orphanage... "You worthless little ingrate! We should just throw you out onto the street!" "Look, everyone, it's the freak! Grab him!" "Don't let him get away!" Tom finally shook himself out of his stupor. 

"Child, go get your things. You are leaving." Tom said in the deadly whisper of his younger voice. 

Harry glanced up at his savior, a man with short black hair and piercing blue eyes. He hesitated, but at a look from the young man he hurried up the stairs and grabbed his trunk, hastily throwing his wand, pictures, cloak and other things inside it. 

He hurried down the stairs to see the young man waiting for him, and his uncle no-where in sight. He glanced up at the young man to ask him his name and paused. There was something so familiar about him. He knew he had met him somewhere before... but where? 

He didn't have time think before the man grabbed his hand and activated a portkey. He barely caught a glimpse of a grey beard coming in the door as the room disappeared in a blur. 

Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily as he entered the house and caught a fleeting glimpse of two figures portkeying. He then saw the dead body of the large purple-faced Vernon Dursley carelessly tossed into the kitchen. Harry Potter was missing. 

...../...../...../...../...../...../...../...../...../...../...../....../...../...../...../...../...../...../...

Well what do you think? This is my first fanfiction though I've written some original work before. How is it? Please review and tell me whether or not you guys want slash ok? 


	2. Chap 2: The Devil's Lair

Disclaimer: In some alternate universe I own Harry Potter. Many things are different in this universe, unfortunately however, none of us live in this universe. In other words don't sue, all I have to give you are my siblings or you can have my grandma's insane chihuahuas if you want, they're vicious though, I warn you.

................./................./................/.............../............../............./.........../...

Harry swayed as his feet connected with solid ground once more. He now stood in a large manor. A cold sense of dread settled over him as he took in the decor.

He was surrounded by Slytherin green and silver. A long corridor stretched out to his left and an entryway that seemed to lead outside was on his right. He eyed the entryway nervously before glancing towards the dark- haired young man who had brought him here.

"Welcome to my home, Harry Potter." Tom said silkily.

Harry froze as he finally made the connection between the young man standing before him and Voldemort. He dove at his trunk, barely managing to open the first clasp when he went rigid with a full body bind.

"I wouldn't test my patience if I were you Potter. You will be staying here until I decide otherwise." Tom drawled dangerously.

Harry glared helplessly as Tom levitated him down the corridor and into a small room done in light green. He was surprised, to say the least, when he was dropped onto the soft bed.

"I strongly suggest that you do not try to escape me Potter. More than just my Death Eaters guard this house." Tom warned coolly before removing the body bind and casually striding out of the room. Harry sat up quickly as he heard the sound of a key turning in a lock. He cursed himself silently for leaving his wand in his trunk. Hadn't anything Mad-Eye Moody had taught him sunk in?

Harry paced his room as he took in his situation. He was trapped in a mansion with Voldemort, who had somehow regained his younger form. His trunk was probably still sitting in the first room that he had fist been brought to, along with his wand and invisibility cloak. There were no windows to try to make a reckless escape out of. The fireplace was unlit, though it wouldn't do him much good without Floo powder anyway. And he was absolutely lost as to why he wasn't dead yet.

What kind of plan had Voldemort come up with? What use could he possibly have for him? It was almost worse than death, this worrying. Maybe that was his plan, to make him squirm over it until Voldemort finally grew tired of it and killed him.

...........................

Tom Riddle sat broodingly in a large velvet chair. He seemed to be staring vacantly at a crystal glass that held a fine and probably quite expensive red wine.

Why on earth had that old fool allowed his "golden boy", of all people, to be treated as such? Hadn't he learned anything? Was he truly that daft? That muggle-loving idiot hadn't changed a bit!

The crystal glass shattered against the wall, leaving one more red, blood- like puddle on the floor of his mansion.

And what was he to do with the boy? Potter hated him with all of his being, and he shared similar sentiments. He couldn't send him back to those Muggles; he was harsh but he wasn't heartless.

Maybe Lucius could arrange something? He could bribe the ministry into granting someone suitable as a guardian for the boy. Tom's eyes lit up as a new idea formed in his head. He could use this to drag Dumbledore's name through the mud. He could see the headlines now.

"Harry Potter Missing, Dumbledore At a Loss". "The Boy- Who-Lived Abducted From Dumbledore's Protection". "Secrets of Harry Potter's Home Life, Why Wasn't It Stopped?"

This could work out to his benefit. He would have Lucius lead a small group and "rescue" the boy. People would lose confidence in Dumbledore again and rely on the ministry for protection. It was perfect.

Of course Potter wouldn't keep his mouth shut. But they could play that off as insanity from living with his foul relations or pleas for attention. Yes, this would be quite to his benefit. If he could put up with the brat for a little while longer that is.

................................

Harry was still pacing his room when a large crack split the air. He spun around and saw a small house elf holding a tray laden with food. His stomach gave a loud growl, as if to remind him how long it had been since he had last eaten.

"Master has asked Lanky to bring Master's guest lunch. Does Master's guest require anything else?" The elf squeaked.

"A way out of here?" Harry asked with fake hope as he flopped down on the bed.

"Master's house is very confusing, sir. Master doesn't allow guests to roam around. Should I get the Master for you, sir?" Lanky squeaked excitedly.

"No! I mean...no, Lanky, I'm fine." Harry said quickly. He did not want to see Voldemort so soon if he could avoid it. Harry eyed the food hungrily, but held himself back. What if it was poisoned? He was a bit startled when the house elf spoke.

"Sir does not like the food Lanky has brought? Lanky can bring something else if sir would like." Lanky said, wringing her hands.

"It's not that. It's just that, er" How do you tell a house elf you think its master might try to poison you? Harry wondered. "Are you sure it isn't, uh, poisoned?" He finished lamely

. A look of horror came across Lanky's face. She squeaked her reply vehemently back to him.

"No! Master does not poison his guest! No, no, no! Master has said that his guest must be treated kindly! Master says that his guest must have very good care!" She squeaked.

Harry was a bit taken aback. Treated kindly? Good care? He somehow doubted that Voldemort had said any of those things. But really, what was the point of poisoning him? He was unarmed and helpless here.

Harry finally sighed and decided that poisoning would be better than starvation if he chose not to eat, and agreed to take the food.

He ate the small feast that Lanky had brought with gusto. There seemed to be a little bit of everything on the tray. Lamb chops, beef stew, sausage links, salad, and even treacle tarts! There was a pitcher of pumpkin juice also, and Lanky hurried to pour him a glass.

Lanky seemed pleased that he had eaten nearly the whole tray and asked him once again if he needed anything else. When he said no, the elf and the tray disappeared with a crack.

Harry flopped back onto the soft bed with a sigh. If all he wanted to do was kill him, why had he taken the time to feed him and put him in a decent room? He soon dozed off with questions still running around his mind.

/........../............./............../............./............../............/............/........../.......

Hmmmm, this chapter came out easier than I thought it would. I've got the basic idea for my plot down now too, when I wrote chapter one I hadn't thought of what was going to come next. I want to thank all the reviewers.

Wow, just wow. I never thought I would get half this many reviews! I'm glad that you all like it, and think it's original! The ideas have been floating around in my head for a while. I think I'm still in mild shock over the number of reviews, not that I'm complaining mind you, but I expected like 5-10 tops, and know I have 27! Now I'm worried, I hope this chapter measures up!  
  
Also, I think that I have found a compromise for the slash/non- slash question. I will write this part of the story as a friendship fic, and break the slash off into a sequel, so you can read one without the other. I won't chop off in the middle of my plot so don't worry about that, but I will expand on my plot for the slash sequel. What do you all think?


	3. Chap 3: The Devil's warnings

Disclaimer: I Have No Money! You can't even use my brain for science now either. The end of year finals have turned it into mush. So don't sue, I own nothing! ............................/.........................../............................/.....................

Tom stalked down the dimly lit corridor with a scowl set firmly on his face. He slammed open a door, revealing a pale green room and the dark haired boy who was currently sound asleep.

Tom frowned. He had intended to scare Harry into silence so he could be done with him as quickly as possible. Had the boy no sense of self- preservation at all? Honestly.

"Wake up, Potter!" Tom stated loudly. Harry, however, merely burrowed deeper into the comforter that he was stretched out on.

A muzzy, "I'll be up in a bit Ron." Was all that the dark wizard got.

Tom growled in annoyance as he reached over and shook the boy's shoulder. This, however, did get a reaction.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon. I'll have breakfast ready in a moment. I..." Harry whimpered and bolted upright. He trailed off abruptly as he saw the fuzzy yet decidedly slim, dark form before him.

Tom slipped the ugly black glasses laying next to the boy into his hand. He was rewarded with a deathly pale Harry as soon as he slipped on the glasses and his world came back into focus.

"How kind of you to join the rest of us here in the real world, Mr. Potter." Tom said silkily.

The boy before him shook slightly and eyed the door as if praying for someone to come for him.

"No one is coming Potter. You are staying here until I say otherwise." Tom drawled arrogantly.

"This home is unplottable and can only be acsessed with my permission. There will be no 'rescue team' ." He added, fighting down the twinge of sympathy and kinship that pulled at his long dead heart.

Harry steeled himself. He wasn't going to die as some coward who shook and hid while Voldemort killed him as if it was nothing. He would go down fighting, just like his parents.

"I've defeated you before without any help. Why should this time be any different?" Harry asked as he fought down the waver that colored his voice.

Tom arched an eyebrow. This child dared to mock him? To bait him with foolish taunts? The idiot must really believe that he, out of the entire Wizarding World, had the power to defeat him. How utterly absurd.

"Defeated me? Dear child no. You merely have aided my return to power. Your blood was quite useful to me, if you remember correctly. And poor little Potter, always dragging his friends into trouble. Tsk Tsk." Tom mocked

Harry ground his teeth at the mention of Cedric's death, but he continued nonetheless.

"I defeated you while I was still in diapers. You're nothing but a cowardly bully who has his Death Eaters do all of the dirty work for him." Harry spat.

"You are very mistaken if you think that I am weak. I have power that you can only dream of. Power that even that old fool Dumbledore fears. Power that he has feared since I was a child in that school." Tom abruptly cut himself off. It wasn't good to reminisce about things past, especially in front of the boy.

"What power? I have the same abilities as you. You gave them to me when you tried to kill me, remember? Parseltounge. Do you know everybody thought that I was the heir of Slytherin? You ruined my life." Harry seethed.

"Have you not been told Potter? Not only am I an accomplished Legilimens, I am also proficient at wandless magic." Tom bragged.

He really should stop this bantering. He was letting himself become sidetracked from his original task. But it had been so long since someone had stood up to him and argued to his face. And that old fool really had told the boy almost nothing. It would, he supposed, be easier to face someone you could think of as an ordinary wizard as opposed to someone with legendary talents.

Harry meanwhile was staring in shock. He was lying. He had to be. There was no possible way that anything that he was saying was true. If it was, then Dumbledore had lied to and deceived him. No, Voldemort was a liar, that was all.

"You're lying. Dumbledore would have told me! I trust Dumbledore. He'll find some way to help me, I know he will!" Harry insisted angrily.

"Ah yes. Dumbledore. You will find, Potter, that your beloved headmaster only speaks the whole truth when it suits his designs. You are nothing but a pawn in his little game. It is he who uses children to fight his battles. Tell me why is it you've faced me each time, and he's yet to tell you how powerful I really am. Watch carefully Potter, I will only do this once. _If you're lucky_."

Tom waved his hand carelessly in the direction of an old white vase, which promptly exploded into thousands of tiny pieces. "No... It isn't... I mean you can't... He wouldn't!" Harry yelped in horror.

"Listen carefully, I will only say this once. I have plans for you Potter. At the moment they contain you alive. How long they stay this way will depend on you. If you cooperate, you will be given privileges. If you do not, the consequences will be most unpleasant. You will not attempt to leave this room without a House Elf or myself. I strongly suggest you do not bother me. The House Elves will respond when called. Is this understood?" Tom asked coolly.

Harry finally tore his eyes away from the sight of the shattered vase long enough to meet the red-eyed gaze of Voldemort. He quickly lowered his eyes and glared at the carpet.

"Yes." Harry ground out painfully.

"Good. Oh and Potter? I suggest you get some sleep. I assure you that you will not like my method of questioning. I always know when I'm being lied to." Tom warned as he threw one last look over his shoulder and shut the door.

Harry sighed and fell back onto the bed as he heard a series of magical locks clicking back into place. Just before he drifted into an uneasy sleep Harry noticed that the vase Voldemort had shattered was once again sitting harmlessly on its stand. His muzzy mind idly wondered why he had fixed it before he was lost completely to sleep's dark veil.

........................../............................/........................../......................../......................./........

Ah! Finally got this chapter done! Sorry about the long wait. First it was finals week and then it was Dad's house so the wait was a bit longer than usual. I apologize.

I think I'm going to leave out the Order of the Phoenix spoilers. One of my favorite characters was killed in it and it will be more difficult to add it in than to leave it out. So unless I get a bunch of reviews requesting otherwise this story will have spoilers for the first 4 books ok?

And now on to review responses. Forgive me for being lazy and not posting them earlier.

...............................................................................................................................................

moonypadfoot Ah! I'm sorry. Your first review made me think that you really didn't like slash at all. I didn't know that I wasn't putting it in until after I emailed you. And then I had already asked someone else because I was afraid you wouldn't want to do it incase it was slash!

Serena24 Thank you!

x Raya Original, Fav list, Good writer? Me? Glomps I love you already! Thank you!

Snape-Slytherinking Thanks, I hope my compromise is ok. Dark Harry seems to be popular, so I'm leaning towards that but he'll be confused and conflicted a lot as well before he get really dark and angsty.

Fin-How does my compromise work?

lmill- know, and I totally agree. I'm of the opinion that Dumbledore is evil and everything is entirely his fault. Don't worry things won't be moving fast, at least I hope they don't seem fast. Thanks for the super long review, I loved it!

Arsinoe de Blassenville Thanks for the review. And yes, I agree. The road to hell was paved with good intentions you know.

Verdesilath Thanks! And thank you for the offer of betaing!

Cmon-How's my compromise? And thank you eternally for pointing out the mistake in my bio. I wasn't motivated enough to type it out myself soI cut and pasted from a site and I didn't read through it very carefully. I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes to read through the quotes!

ocpawnmaster1 Thanks!

Hermes09 Thanks! I will.

Prophetess Of Hearts I will! I will!

(No Name) I'll do my best. I wasn't trying to make him stupid. He was just so frightened of his uncle, not to mention it was only dawn, that he jumped at the chance to leave with the first wizard who showed up and wasn't throwing curses at him.

Jedina Thanks! How's the compromise?

insanechildfanfic thanks!

jeangab057 probably. That one seems popular.

Petrie thanks for the review. How's my compromise?

GoddessMoonLady I got a wow, Sighs and goes off into dreamland Thanks!

Flashfire Thanks!

Siren of the Darknessflame Thank you!

Potter Reader Thank you! I will.

Warrior of Light Thanks. I hope I've been doing ok!

yasha Thanks!

Star Mage1 how's the compromise?

momma-dar Thank you!

Honor Thanks for the offer of betaing! Thanks!

magicgirl10 Thanks!

Melanie Thanks. I will!

Lady Phoenix Slytherin I will!

Sfinx Somewhere is a deep dark dusty corner but it's there. We used a permanent sticking charm to fasten it. So he's stuck whether he like it or not!

A Plerson (Person?) Thanks, I will!

Hermes09 Thanks! Maybe... We'll see... Evil cackle

GoddessMoonLady Cool! Another Dumbledore hater!

Toria Thanks! I will!

MavTay Thanks! Yes, Yaoi is a wonderful thing!

Tia Evans Thanks!

Dragongirl Jun Thank you!

SithelfJen Thanks!

prof.spider I'm hurrying! A sorting hat song? I'll try, Somehow I think this is going to end up like my original stories that refuse to be good and just end. I swear I'm almost ready to end the world in both of them!

Me, Moi, et Je Thanks, Old chap! I'll update as often as possible.

Ookami Kage Thanks!

..............................................................................................................................................

I now know why hardly anyone does this. It took me longer to answer reviews than to write the chapter!

I would also like to thank my wonderful beta, Green-Eyed-Moony, who has to put up with all the mistakes I'm making while I sit here at midnight half asleep and still typing.

How much do you guys like the individual responses? B/c if no one reads them I won't bother next time. It doesn't really matter to me.

I'm amazed at all my reviews! It started out as an odd random plot that snuck into my brain and I decided that I was tired of having 0 stories posted here and now it's this! Thanks!

Falls onto keyboard exhausted Bye everyone!


	4. Chap 4: New rules

Disclaimer: Ah, all the things I would buy if I owned Harry Potter… Anime dvds, Magic cards, new clothes, a private island… By the way, I own none of these. Take the hint and don't sue. You wouldn't get much anyway, maybe 50 cents, some lint, and a sibling or two.  
  
/…………………/……………………/……………………/…………………/…………./  
  
Harry was awakened by another large crack. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of two large glowing lantern-like yellow eyes.  
  
"Gyaa!" Harry yelled as he promptly fell out of the bed and into a tangled heap on the floor.  
  
"Eeep! Is sir all right? Should Lanky get master? Sir? Sir?" Lanky squeaked in panic, nearly falling over herself.  
  
"No! I'm fine, really Lanky. You just startled me, that's all. What are you doing anyway?" Harry asked through a muffled yawn.  
  
"Oh! Master sends Lanky to wake master's guest! Master wishes to see sir after breakfast. Sir is to take a shower and eat. Then Lanky is to bring sir to speak to master!" Lanky squeaked out hurriedly.   
  
Harry's stomach seemed to drop and he sat heavily on the bed. Voldemort wanted to speak with him this morning? He had hoped the episode last night had been just a dream. But it seemed to have been quite real.  
  
"I don't have my trunk. All my clothes are in it, Lanky. I can't shower and change without it." Harry replied to the house elf.  
  
Perhaps if he could trick Lanky into getting his trunk and wand back for him he would stand a chance. Just maybe…  
  
Lanky squeaked and disappeared with a pop, only to reappear moments later with his truck in tow. Harry let out the breath he was holding and shakily opened his trunk. He was disappointed however, when he found that his wand, invisibility cloak, and several other items were missing.  
  
"My wand…" Harry sighed in despair.  
  
"Master has sir's wand and cloak. Master is not wanting sir to have them right now." Lanky replied, ears drooping slightly.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" Harry asked with another dejected sigh as he pulled a clean black Hogwarts robe from his school trunk  
  
"This way, sir. Lanky will show sir where it is." Lanky replied with a bit more enthusiasm.  
  
Harry resignedly trudged behind the over-enthusiastic house-elf. This had to be one of the weirdest mornings in all of his life.  
  
Lanky stopped in front of a plain brown door about four hallways down from the room Harry had been put in and gestured for him to enter. Harry quickly showered and dressed before stepping back out into the impressive corridor.   
  
As he had expected Lanky was waiting just outside of the door for him. It would have seemed like just another mundane morning if it hadn't been for the constant reminder that he was still a prisoner here.  
  
Lanky led him back to 'his' room. Another house elf popped out of site just as he entered. The bed had been made and another impressive spread was lain out for his breakfast.   
  
Harry tucked into the delicious food in much the same manner as he had before. If this was going to be his last meal, he was going to make the best of it. Harry mentally chided himself for that dismal line of thought and ploughed through a stack of pancakes heaped with butter and syrup.   
  
He was idly toying with what was left on his plate when Lanky squeaked and spoke up reminding him that Voldemort wished to speak with him.  
  
Harry shuffled his feet and kicked at the floor, dawdling as long as he dared as he followed Lanky through the labyrinth of corridors that was leading him to Voldemort.   
  
He was tempted to make a run for it, but the twisting corridors had him horribly confused and lost within seconds. That was probably the point he mused. Besides, he had seen what Dobby did to Lucius Malfoy when he was angry, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and steeled himself when Lanky stopped abruptly before a large set of doors that led into a huge sitting room. It presented a very ominous picture with its marble flooring and dark walls that seemed to meld together with the shadows. And sitting right in the middle of it was Lord Voldemort himself.   
  
"Come here mister Potter. I believe that there are some things that you are about to tell me." Tom commanded darkly.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Harry replied stubbornly, his eyes lighting with an inner fire.  
  
"Tsk Tsk, Mister Potter. I thought we had discussed this already. We can do this the easy way… or the hard way." Tom spoke coldly, whatever pity he had felt before dissipating in his annoyance.  
  
"I won't help you hurt anyone!" Harry choked out in anger.  
  
Damned noble Gryffindors. He had almost forgotten how stubborn they were. What he wanted now was information on the boy himself. Ammunition for his plan to deface Dumbledore. Tom looked up and made eye contact with the boy.  
  
"Who is your legal guardian?" Tom asked coldly  
  
Harry stubbornly held his ground as he fought to be free of Tom's piercing stare. Those cold blue eyes seemed to cut through his very soul like ice.  
  
"You were given a chance, Potter. Normally Cruciatus would be your motivation, but it seems to only encourage you fools to fight for your foolish nobility. But I have an alternative on hand. Do not mistake my intentions Potter. You will be punished for your insolence when I have my answers. Stupefy!" Tom hissed, his every word dripping poison and ice.  
  
Harry fought the spell wishing desperately to struggle as a cool liquid was poured down his throat. It seemed to be tea and he immediately realized that he'd just been given Veritaserum.   
  
"Finite Incantatum. Now Potter, who is your legal guardian?" Tom spoke with a malicious glee.  
  
"Vernon and Petunia Dursley." Harry replied woodenly.  
  
"And…?" Tom prompted when he saw the internal struggle the boy was having.  
  
"Sirius Black." Harry replied in an even tone, his eyes reflecting defeat.  
  
"What do your relatives do when you're with them?" Tom asked  
  
"Mostly they ignore me. Sometimes though, Vernon hits me. My usual punishment is not being fed and being locked in the cupboard." Harry replied emotionlessly.  
  
"Does anyone know?" Tom asked in low soft tones.  
  
"You. Ron and Hermione know it's bad, but they don't know it's this bad. I don't know how much Dumbledore knows, but I think he knows at least part of it." Harry replied.  
  
"Why don't they take you away from there?" Tom asked as the sympathy he previously felt edged in on his conscious once more.  
  
"I'm protected there because Petunia is my mother's blood relative. You weren't supposed to be able to get me there." Harry admitted  
  
Hadn't they known about the ceremony? Why hadn't the old coot moved the boy when he had taken his blood for his resurrection the previous year? Unless they didn't know…  
  
"Potter, did you recount how I took your blood as an aid in the spell used to give me form last year to Dumbledore?" Tom hissed impatiently.  
  
"Yes," Was the short reply.  
  
The old man had to know. There was no way that he couldn't know. If the blood protected the boy, when he took the blood the protection would fail against him. It was basic magical theory, any first year should have known it.  
  
He hoped that the old man was just becoming even more senile then before. Because if he wasn't, it was an entirely different game. If he had taken it to this new more vicious level on his part… If he had left Potter to be the sacrificial lamb…  
  
……………../…………………../…………………/…………………../…………..……/..  
  
Ah! It's finally done! Sorry it took so long, I'll spare you from my whiny reasons why today.   
  
I've decided not to reply to every review because it takes so bloody long. But if something catches my interest I'll post it. If you want me to respond or you just want to chat with me…(feel free by the way) my email is sissadawn88 (at yahoo . com ) I'm changing it soon, but I won't lose my other one.   
  
And thanks as always to my beta green-eyed-moony, now LifelongStampedeK, and my new beta moonypadfoot. All cheer! I'm special enough to have two, count em, two beta readers! Yay for me!   
  
Can anyone help me; a couple friends and myself are trying to figure out the definition, or acronym meaning, of WOOT. No one seems to know what it actually stands for…   
  
Reviews are my lifeblood. Review and help revive my muses!  
  
LifelongStampedeK --- I tried emailing this chap to you too but I couldn't get a hold of you. I'm sorry. 


	5. Chap 5: The Devil's Hospitality

_**Forgotten Childhood: Chap 5**_

_Disclaimer_: I damned well wish I owned bloody Harry Potter, because then I would be rich and could throw away all of the applications that are still sitting in my room. But in case you haven't noticed, I don't! So don't sue me please! You wouldn't get much anyway!

Do you know what I'm going to do if I ever get a book published? Throw a fit to get a place for stories based on it on and write a disclaimer declaring proudly that I own it and I can try to sue me if I want.

/...../...../...../...../...../..../....../...../......./....../...../......./...../..../....../...../......./...../......./...../....../....

Harry felt as if he were in a daze. He could hear himself answering the questions completely truthful, though his mind was screaming at him not to. He thought he'd had it for a moment; he almost hadn't put Sirius into the conversation. But it seemed as if Voldemort could sense that he was fighting the potions effects and prompted him to reveal more.

He was grateful for the lapse of silence that had fallen over the room. Voldemort seemed to be furiously pondering something that had been revealed to him. But what? Please don't let it have anything to do with Sirius, Harry silently prayed. He didn't think that he could take it if anything were to happen to Sirius, he was the closest thing to a father that he had.

Harry's still somewhat muddled mind idly wondered if he could somehow escape. But the thought flitted away as cold blue eyes were turned towards him once more. He distantly thought he should be worried at the look reflected in Voldemort's icy blue eyes.

"Do you know anything of the prophecy?" Tom asked distractedly, not truly believing that the child would know anything of interest.

"Yes," The boy's answer therefore took him by surprise.

"How much? Tell me what you know." Tom replied skeptically.

Harry closed his eyes in defeat as he choked out the answer 'Everything' and recited the prophecy in its entirety. Had his eyes been open he would have seen the brief look of shock on the face of the feared dark lord.

What was Dumbledore thinking? He had left the only person who was supposedly able to defeat him alone and unprotected at a filthy Muggle house to be treated like dirt. Why? It didn't make sense. Why send the lights figure head and supposed only hope into danger with no warning or preparation. Was the fool so blindly optimistic that he thought the boy would win with sheer luck? Good always triumphing over evil and all that? How ridiculous. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Do you know what this means, Potter?" Voldemort asked softly.

"No." The short reply nearly made him wince. Oh yea, of blind faith, how far thee shall fall.

"Dumbledore knew that you wouldn't be protected there. I would wager that he knew exactly how you were being treated as well. He's done everything possible to craft you into the perfect little hero, and now he's abandoned you. I don't know what kind of game he is playing, Potter. But he deemed you an unnecessary playing piece." Voldemort spoke in an even tone as the Veritaserum began to wear off Harry.

"Liar." Harry hissed angrily as the potion lost its hold over him.

Ice blue eyes cut through him sharply moments before a stinging slap was delivered to his face. Harry slowly turned his head back to face the dark lord with his mouth gaping in shock. A spell or an insult he would have expected, but a physical blow? It seemed so _Muggle. _

"You will hold your tongue! I will not be spoken to as such in my own home, nor by a child!" Tom hissed angrily back.

"Do close your mouth Potter. Your jaw isn't broken, I didn't hit you that hard." Tom huffed irritably as Harry sat silently with his mouth still gaping in shock and outrage.

Harry's jaw immediately snapped shut and he glared heatedly at the dark wizard sitting before him. _Bastard, _he thought vehemently.

"I don't believe you. Dumbledore wouldn't do something like that to me! Your nothing but a lying murderer!" Harry's words began calmly and softly but by the end of his speech he was frantic and shouting.

This time he was backhanded hard enough to send him careening to the ground. His hand instinctively went to his stinging cheek but he immediately pulled it back, with a wince of pain, when he touched the tender and red area. That would leave a very nasty bruise, he was sure.

"I am losing my patience with you child. I would not suggest provoking me in such a way again." Tom snapped waspishly.

"Child!? In case you haven't noticed, the form your in isn't much older than I am. Did you think Dumbledore would take pity on you? Did you think he would let you get away because you wear a _child's_ face? So which is it? Do please tell me, _Tom_. I'm just _dying _to know..." Harry raved madly before he was cut off with one simple word.

"Crucio." the word sliced the air like a dagger, leaving bloody screams in its wake.

Tom watched the child writhe in pain for a brief moment before removing the spell. He fought back the sudden rush of sympathy and nausea from his actions. How in Merlin's name did this boy get under his skin and dredge up memories fifty plus years past?

Harry quietly retched on the ground and drew Tom's attention back to the present situation. Harry was deathly pale and had a sheen of cold sweat covering his trembling body. He looked so young and innocent. Tom sighed and mentally chided himself for being sympathetic.

He bent down and scooped the boy up into his arms and turned towards the guest hall. As expected the boy struggled desperately in his arms. But his twenty year old body was conditioned for fighting and he easily held the boy still.

"Be still." Was the softly spoken command.

And Harry did stay still, the drain of the Cruciatus curse had been the last straw. First the strain of being in a room with Voldemort and then the words about Dumbledore, Harry was just so tired. He thought maybe he didn't care what happened just as long as he could sleep, maybe there had been something else in the tea? But it just didn't seem appropriate to nod off in a murderer's arms.

Harry was startled to say the least when he was placed back in what was deemed to be his bed and deftly tucked in.

"Rest while you can Potter." Tom threatened half heartedly, trying to save some dignity.

Tired green eyes peered up at him still slightly damp from withheld tears brought on by the Cruciatus curse. Tom quickly left the room and the hauntingly familiar pain reflected in those green eyes behind.

.........../.............../................/.............../............../................/.................../................../...........

What do you think?

It's a bit longer than usual, not much, but a bit.

I actually hadn't thought of the blood brothers thing, but tom has Harry's blood and Harry doesn't have Tom's. So it wouldn't work out right anyway.

As to the other items that were missing... well I was afraid I'd forgotten to take out something I needed to and I put that to cover just in case, I may end up using it later though. Hehe '

Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed and to those who didn't but still read!

And of course bow down to the mighty betas moonypadfoot and LifelongStampedeK!

.

...................................................................................................................

Wow 80 reviews, wow. I never actually thought I'd have a chance of reaching my goal of 100. Darn now I need a new unreachable goal...... hmmmm.....

I actually have most of the major plot things now. There still jumbled and confused but slowly this story is taking shape! Yay!

Now my biggest problem is that I'm itching to start on the slashy sequel **_now_**! Which is a bit hard considering that I'm still not sure how _this _story is ending!

Ah well. Please review and feed my muses. Poor things are being held captive by me once again. Rattles cage Say hi, muses! Poor muses wave beseechingly, one holds up a sign reading 'help us, please!' **Shame on you! **

**Anywho.... please review!**


	6. Chap 6: Silent Night

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I would post another sarcastic disclaimer, but I'm currently cowering in fear of my reviewers. Heh....

Please don't kill me! I have a good excuse! Which will be posted at the end, after the story....

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tom paced his study restlessly, a million thoughts whirling through his mind. Why had Dumbledore left the boy so vulnerable? Why hadn't anyone else done something to help the boy? And why was he being plagued by these damned emotions again after all of these years!

Only one of these questions was easily answered. No one else had bothered to check on the boy because saint Dumbledore had been watching him. And of course no one would dare to question Dumbledore's ability to keep the boy safe.

Idiots. Fools. The lot of them. They deserved anything that they got. Let them stew over the boys safety and their own neglect.

But that brought about another question, what was he to do with the boy? He had planned on releasing him back to the wizarding world as a final blow to Dumbledore but the prophecy warned him of the danger of doing this.

Neither can live while the other survives. The phrase tugged at his concenceness. Something about it sounded off to him, but what was it? There was something about the wording that didn't make sense. Neither can live while the other survives...

Prophecies were always so obscure, this one seemed to be straight to the point. There had to be another interpretation, something that no one would think to look for, given the obvious circumstances surrounding the prophecy.

He would bide his time until he figured out what should be done, and what the alternate meaning of the prophecy was. If Dumbledore had wanted the boy dead, then there was a good possibility that he could be of some use.

Tom strode to the ornate mirror that hung on the parlor wall and tapped it with his wand.

"Mirror, Mirror, On the wall who is most cunning of them all?" Tom intoned softly, a cynical smile tilting his lips slightly upward.

A pale aristocratic face appeared in the mirror. Long blond locks framed high cheek bones and cold silver eyes.

"My lord." The man spoke with a slight bow.

"Lucius. I want you to find out as much as you can about the efforts being made to recover the Potter boy. Note who is most determined and which efforts Dumbledore is directly involved in. Report to me immediately when you have any information." Tom commanded lazily.

"Of course my lord." Lucius replied with another slight bow and dissapeared.

Now that that was settled he could begin the work on his other projects. Afterall, he still had many dark creatures to meet with.

The vampires had been quite receptive to his propositions and his meeting with them tonight should finalize his pact with them. The wisdom and stealth of the vampires could prove to be a very valuable weapon in the fight to come. And all he had to promise them was the same rights as his Death Eaters. They swore allegiance to him for naught but a title that was denied to them by the light.

It was almost absurd that the light, for all their righteous indignation at his cleansing of the tainted blood in the wizarding world, had imposed such inane laws on dark creatures with as much if not more power than they themselves held.

They thought themselves so superior and righteous. But in essence they were just the same as he was, they just choses to hide their true motives behind their campaign for the 'good fight'.

Tom shook himself from his thoughts and clasped an emerald green cloak around his shoulders. He pulled the hood up to hide his face and silently made his way outside.

Tom approached the familiar woods with little trepidation. Though the woods were dense and perilous he doubted that anything would be around the forest tonight. For tonight vampires dwelled here.

He followed an overgrown path through the dense underbrush and massive trees. The thick and humid forest air clung to him as he walked, making the air seem warmer than it was. The forest seemed to be alive with power though he was sure only dead things walked freely about this night.

The absolute stillness in the clearing alerted him that he had reached his destination. Tom slowed to a stop in the middle of the clearing and lowered his hood. Icy blue eyes peered out into the darkness.

"You have come." The voice crackled with a deep unfaltering sense of being something old and capable of terror.

Tom bowed deeply to the voice. "I have kept my word. Will you now speak with me, and join my ranks?" Tom asked.

"We will." The voice spoke again. Soon the vampire left the shadows to stand before Tom completely. He had inky black hair that seemed to pull the night itself to him and cold grey eyes that appeared flat and blank with some kind of defeat. This vampire was very old and time had left it's mark. Joining Tom was an admission of this.

Many younger vampires slipped out from within the shadows. They showed much more promise to Tom than the elder did. An amazing assortment of luminescent eyes peered at him and he gazed unabashedly back.

"Who will be joining me at my home to aid communications?" Tom inquired fearing it would be the elder.

"A group of our young ones will be at your call." The elder spoke and jestured several vampires forward.

"Marik." A haughty looking vampire with long pale blond hair and cutting violet eyes stepped forward. He had his arms crossed over his chest in defiance. Lovely, Tom thought as he took in the vampires stance, the old one couldn't have given me someone more cooperative? Tom's eyes then flickerd to the vampires clothes, he appeared to be from somewhere in egypt. He wore an older style of Egyptian clothing that was fairly distinct.

"Kiram." Another vampire stepped forward next to Marik. He had shoulder length black hair and a penetrating green eyed gaze. His stance slightly mirrored Marik's as did his clothes, though he was dressed in blacks and dark purples rather than golds and whites.

"Raeyn." A fiery red haired vampire stepped forward. His luminescent orange eyes peered at Tom with a masked curiosity. The serious and masked look seemed out of place on his face and his style of dress reminded Tom of a muggle rock star.

"These three will be returning with you. They and their things will be at your manor when you return." The elder informed Tom.par par Tom merely nodded his ascent.

The elder along with the other vampires dissapeared quietly into the night. Three eerily glowing pairs of eyes rested unnervingly on Tom a moment before they too dissapeared.

Tom turned and strode quietly from the forest that guarded his home. Three vampires and the light's poster boy, what on earth was he thinking?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eh, heh. I'm really sorry! please don't kill me! I have a good excuse! Really! My internet provider was freaking out for the last 3 1/2 weeks! I've been internetless for all that time! And it's still occasionally twitching off!

Tonnocal: thanks for the offer but I'm rather attatched to this story, don't worry I'll keep my word and finish this before I start anything slashy.

And I have 106 count 'em 106 reviews! Yay! I have reached my unreachable goal! My new goal is 200 hint hint.

I absolutely adore all of you! And my muses thank you for your concern. They're still hanging around, but cautiously. I don't think they liked the image of being locked in a cage... ' heh heh.

A/n I don't plan on turning Tom and/or Harry into vampires. But I wanted to show that the light side isn't perfect and that they do have unequalities in their 'perfect world'. How much the vamps play into the story depends on you guys. I can keep them as background noise and only occasionally mention them or I can weave them into my story a bit more and let them reak a bit of havoc on Tom's life. Tell me what you guys (& girls) want ok?

Sigh I've unfortunately gotten a job at ... Shudder Hardees. It won't be effecting my (already slow) updates. I'm itching to buy some anime dvds though. 1st paycheck is wednessday! yay! Sorry I felt the random need to tell you all this. Shrugs Oh well.

I'm having major second thoughts aboub having the vamps in here at all but it's too late to change it w/o making you guys wait even longer so... here it is.

A/n for some reason I haven't been able to get a hold of my beta so this one isn't proofread twice like the others. I think it's my stupid computer Twitch Twitch.

R&R please! Arrghhh! Even is against me! I just had to completely redo my format!


	7. Chap 7: Head Games

Forgotten Childhood: Chap 7

Disclaimer: Do I look like a millionaire? Didn't thinks so. So don't sue me plz.

A/N please read the note at the end of this.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tom tapped his fingers irritably as he glanced at the party assembled around him. On his left was Harry Potter, the brat who wouldn't die, and on his right were the three vampires. The red head had proved to be, ah, unusual. Tom was currently entertaining the thought that he was in fact, quite insane.

Raeyn was leaned slightly over the table and had begun a game of poking Harry Potter with his index finger repeatedly. Though this seemed to amuse him greatly, the boy seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown. His eyes were slowly getting wider and wider as he kept nervously glancing at Tom as if to ask what the hell was wrong with the mental vampire.

Tom, though slightly amused at first was beginning to get annoyed. He drummed his fingers in a steady and bored pattern as he scowled at the oblivious red head beside him.

"Enough. I've enough of the boys hysterics already, kindly refrain from driving us all insane with that incessant poking." Tom finally snapped.

He glared at the vampire but he didn't miss the relieved look that Potter shot at him. He didn't like the odd way it stirred his stomach. It was disgust he told himself, he did not feel sympathy for the boy. Besides he was only picked as the lesser of the two evils. The devil you knew and all that. Besides it's not like **_he_** would eat the boy.

Raeyn turned his large orange eyes toward Riddle. He was about to ask why that would matter to him, of all people, when he caught the unease that danced through his eyes. He cocked his head to the side as if to ponder a great mystery, his eyes slowly lighting with humor. Perhaps there was hope for the angry little snake yet.

"Your awfully boring, you know? Besides I wasn't 'urtin 'im. Was I?" The last question he directed towards Harry, pinning the startled boy with his gaze.

"Errr.... I suppose not, but I'd rather you didn't... Y-your rather creepy." Harry stuttered embarrassedly.

Raeyn's mouth dropped open in protest. Of all the...! He...! Ooohhh, that little brat!

"I am not creepy! Creepy, of all the things...! Creepy is slimy gross things in a swamp. Creepy is muggle politicians. Creepy is Marik and Kiram in bad moods! I am not creepy!" Raeyn shrieked oblivious to the twin glares from the vampires sitting beside him.

"Enough! You should be ashamed Raeyn. You are more than old enough to know how to behave!" Marik snapped at the young vampire.

Raeyn drew back startled and reflexively quieted. Damn, but Marik could be scary when he lost his temper. Not to get him wrong, he loved Marik and Kiram to death, but they were two of the most prissy vampires that he had ever met.

When the shock or being yelled at by his friend had worn off slightly, Raeyn stuck his tongue out at the blond Egyptian and began to pout.

"Oh do stop it Raeyn. Before Marik decides to cut that tongue out." Kiram remarked idly. He smirked when a full fledged glare was turned on him.

"And has that threat ever worker before?" Raeyn replied flippantly.

Kiram snorted. He supposed that one was a bit useless after the third or fourth threat, if it wasn't follow through with that is.

"Would you care to try my patience today and see if I decide to act on it this time Raeyn?" Marik added sulkily.

"Well haven't we got our fangs in a twist today? What's your problem anyway?" Raeyn asked while poking the blond repeatedly in the arm. Round two of his little game.

"I am not in the mood for your insanity tonight Raeyn. Go away." Marik spat out, not quite meeting his friends gaze.

Well now, that was a bit harsh. Raeyn cocked his head to the side, peering intently at the vampire before him as he tried to decipher the cause of Marik's irritability. What was it? He idly tapped his chin.

Could it be that they were working under Voldemort, who was once called by the name Tom Riddle? Perhaps..... but why would..... Ah that was right. Marik did hate wizards didn't he? He had heard rumors..... but that was for another time, a less public pondering place.

Raeyn quickly shook himself out of his reverie and slipped back into the role of insanely happy idiot.

"So what's for dinner then?" He asked with a fanged smile, letting his eyes linger on the boy just long enough to make him uncomfortable. He wouldn't really eat the kid, after all, the innocents had an unpleasant taste to them.

"We will go now to hunt." Marik stated boldly, raising his eyes to Voldemort's as if challenging him to stop them from going as they pleased.

Tom met the challenging gaze but didn't protest. It would give him time to think about what he was going to do with the Potter boy and how to deal with the moody vampires once they returned.

"You rooms will be ready for you when you return. Should you need anything my house elves will see to it." Voldemort replied distractedly, already working on the problem that was Potter.

He really didn't like the thought of changing his plans for a prophecy. It was just so.... cowardly. To be frightened of such a small boy? It seemed preposterous, and yet... there was still the chance... Perhaps he would wait and see, keep the boy here until he was sure of his power. And if he proved unworthy.... he would be returned as the final blow to Dumbledore. But if he was as powerful as the light seemed to think..... he would return to them in a box.

It was settled then, the boy would stay here until he saw fit to return him, one way or another. Besides he seemed to entertain at least one of the vampires, so long as they didn't decide to eat him. Tom scowled at his last thought, he would kill the boy if need be, no one else.

The sound of breaking glass brought Tom out of his thoughts. His eyes quickly sought out the source of the noise, berating himself for being careless. He found it in the green-eyed boy now sprawled on the floor, along with half of his fine china.

"Clumsy aren't we Potter?" Tom drawled in amusement.

He received a glare from the blushing Gryffindor, who was trying, unsuccessfully, to pick himself off of the floor and out of the mess. Harry hissed when he cut his hand on a piece of broken glass. Damn. That's all he needed, another scar.

Tom watched amusedly for a few moments before reaching over and hauling the boy out of the mess he'd created. His eyes caught the shimmer of the ruby red blood that stained his hand. it seemed to mesmerize him for a brief moment before he shook his head and covered the wound with his hand.

Harry jerked back when he felt the warm hand cover his cut. He was amazed when the hand pulled away and his skin was left unmarked. He gazed up at the feared dark lord in curiosity. Why was such an evil man doing such tiny little considerate things, as if he didn't even notice that he was doing them?

Tom scowled when he caught the boy peering up at him and snapped out a hateful reply.

"I don't want your blood staining my carper Potter." Tom

Harry couldn't help but disbelieve the words. The implications sent his mind spinning out of control. Voldemort actually seemed human. Evil, nasty, and cruel, yes, but a human nonetheless. Before he had simply been a figure, a symbol of evil, but now? Now Harry wasn't sure.

Could he really kill a living, breathing, human being?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/n sorry I haven't updated in a while and that this is so short. Some things happened that killed my inspiration for anything lately and what is here is halfhearted at best, I know. A friend that I have gone to school with for almost my entire life was killed over Halloween weekend. He was in a wreck with a drunk driver, not all that much older than all of us. The driver was the drivers ed teachers son and was also put in the hospital for serious injuries.

I'll try to make my next update soon and a lot longer. I'm putting this out now so you won't all think that I've disappeared or something. ttfn r&r please!

MoonyPadfoot: Yes, You sent it to the right person, I'd reply by email but it has decided to freak out on me again. The corrected copy you sent me came out in some weird format with a lot of non-English characters so I couldn't post the beta-ed version. If you'll resend it, I'll replace this chap w/ the corrected version. Thanks!

And... O0' A reviewer..... pleaded.... Glomps Blackpanther690 I love you!

And yes to the many of you who caught me.... Marik is based on Marik from Yugioh. I couldn't help it, he's so kawaii! (sp?)

And, has anyone noticed the relationship between Marik's & Kiram's names? ' ttfn!

And I'm not giving out my secrets just yet.... Bye!


	8. Chap 8: Wicked thoughts

Forgotten Childhood: Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't even technically own my car either so... I do claim my muses as my own though, now where did I leave them?

A/N I know. I know. I'm a horrible person for not updating in so long. I don't even know if my betas still think I'm alive. I got frustrated because I regretted putting in the vamps, but I reread the story today and I'm back to work! And Ahhh, I didn't realize how many typos I had!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry Potter had been contemplating his ceiling for what seemed like hours. A million thoughts were darting through his mind. Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. They were the same person, so why was it so much harder to dredge up hatred for Riddle?

Without his glowing red eyes and snake-like visage he seemed so... so... human. Every time Harry tried to hate him he remembered how similar they truly were, both orphaned, both abused, both sent to their homes by Dumble... no. He didn't want to follow that line of thought.

That line of thought brought him into treacherous waters. It made him question too many things that he had always known to be true. It frightened him. The fact that he felt safer within these walls than he ever had at the Dursleys. It was sad really. That he would rather be here than there, with his only blood relatives. Even Hogwarts had lost some of its magic for him. It always held the reminder of what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to... _murder_... someone.

Harry let his eyes wander around the room. He nearly fell off his bed once again when he realized that a pair of luminous orange eyes were peering into his window. His window which had no ladder, no fatefully placed vines, no footholds... and was at least three stories high, if not higher.

Raeyn flashed a fanged grin as Harry sat up with a start and stared wide-eyed at him. It was almost comical watching the boy work his mouth in wordless surprise.

Harry began slowly edging away as the vampire slid his nails under the windowsill and flipped elegantly into his bedroom. A squeak of terror left him as he fell to the floor.

Harry peered up at the grinning vampire with irritation. _I'm becoming a bit too well acquainted with that floor _he sulkily mused.

"Why do these things always happen to me" The boy who lived sighed to himself.

"You're just lucky I suppose. I mean, 'oo in their right mind wouldn't want to know me?" Raeyn asked cheekily.

"Why. Can't. I. Just. Wake. Up. And. Be. Normal. For. One. Bloody. Day." Each word was punctuated by the dull thunk of Harry Potters head hitting the carpet. Really, maybe if he lay staring at the ceiling and ignored his fanged companion he would just lose interest and go away. Then again maybe not.

When he reopened his eyes he was nose to nose the cause of his current distress_. I give up _he thought _let him eat me, I don't care_.

"Now isn't that a bit morbid for such a young little brat? Besides you should know that our current host came up with some very inventive threats if any of us should decide that we want to eat you. Really I shall never look at garden shrubbery the same way again!" Raeyn declared with a dramatic sweep of his hand.

Harry stared in disbelief. It was utterly... of all the weird things to have happened...and.. it... he ...did he just...? He couldn't help the sudden laughter that bubbled up inside of his chest, really it was just too... and he certainly couldn't stop it from escaping his lips in a full deep laugh as he took in the utterly serious expression...

"Ah! The little lion cub yet lives!" It was declared with another fanged smile and Harry found himself hauled to his feet and being swung around as if the vampire were dancing to music only he could here.

Probably inside his head he mused, _mental _that one is. But it was a nice distraction from moping over not being able to write to Ron and Hermione this summer. Funny that it was that which bothered him the most, not his almost assured death, not Voldemort's strange behavior, not even the vampires, though the one in front of him was a close second, that was bothering him.

"After all the weird things that have happened around me, you'd think I'd be used to it be now." Harry said as he broke away from the dancing vampire.

"I would be offended if I weren't so uniquely, perfectly me that I simply made the mind reel!" Raeyn exclaimed.

Harry spent the rest of his night laughing at the hilarities the red head came up with. Stories of misadventures, of the other two vampires, and opinions that had absolutely nothing to do with whatever they had been speaking about.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another part of the manor Tom Riddle sat trying to finish the plans he had made for waging his war. He had the vampires, werewolves, and several veelas, but he couldn't figure out precisely what to do with his 'Potter Problem' in the meantime.

He couldn't leave him without constant supervision, the boy was far too much of a magnet for trouble. And he couldn't name anyone in his Death Eater ranks that he would trust not to botch his plans again.

His plan would progress a bit more slowly, but then again when he sent him back to utterly destroy Albus... the sweet lure of revenge wins again.

He allowed his thoughts to wander as he reclined in the plush velvet chair. His mind soon lit upon Potter once more. It amazed him how like himself the boy was. And yet... their was something completely different. Where he had been independent, cunning, and adaptable; the boy had been trusting, foolhardy, and stubborn. What a difference it had made, the thought of Potter being anything but the lights poster boy was ridiculous, but...

It really was a pity that the boy was so stubborn, it would have a terrific irony if, after all Albus's coaching, the boy chose power over 'blissful ignorance'. Perhaps he _could _turn the boy against Albus. After all, he had left the boy to die. If his wit and charm could overcome the boy's Gryffindor bravery and stubbornness...

Oh what a victory that would be. But how to coerce the child without being to obvious? This would take much thought and subtlety, but oh how it would be worth this small price!

Yessss... Red eyes glinted coldly in the flickering firelight as the dark lord plotted and schemed. Red wine swished ominously as it filled the fine crystal, and Lord Voldemort smiled cruelly as he made a silent toast to the boy he was about to shatter.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There! I've finally finished another chapter. Ahhh, it's just so easy to push this story to the back burner, I really do apologies though. I hope that not all of my readers have abandoned me as a hopeless case!


	9. Chap 9: food for thought

Forgotten Childhood: Chapter 9

Oh my god! Look who's risen from the dead! I know I'm a horrible person for dropping my story like I did, please forgive me! I haven't written anything in a long time and I'm finally getting back into it!

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, I don't own any of it. If I was it would probably never have been finished. hangs head in shame Oh and I don't even own Marik, he belongs to yugioh.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Harry was drifting peacefully when a quiet squeak pierced through the veil of his dreams. He muzzily cracked open an eye and observed the small smudge of brown that he assumed was Lanky. He propped himself up on one elbow and slipped his glasses into place.

He watched the house elf bounce nervously on his feet and wring his hands together for a moment before he made his return to consciousness known.

"Is there something the matter?" The green eyed boy asked through a yawn, running his hands through his unruly black hair.

The little elf turned upset luminous eyes towards the young wizard, his voice wavering as he answered. "Young master must get ready for breakfast, he is to eat in the dining room today! Master has guests waiting!"

Harry blink in disbelief for a few moments. Guests? There was no way he wouldn't really be forced to eat with Voldemort and a bunch of deatheaters would he? No, there was no way this was going to happen. With that in mind he flopped back down onto the bed and pulled the blankets over his head. He spent the next fifteen or so minutes ignoring Lanky's increasingly hysterical pleas and sighed in relief when a pop signaled that he had given up.

He had just started to drift off again when his door slamed open and he was abruptly picked up, blankets and all. He struggled to untangle himself from both the blankets and the steel arms of his captor, to no avail.

He let out an earsplitting screech as he found himself dropped into an icy tub full of water. He spluttered and clawed his way out of the soaked blankets to meet the annoyed blue eyes of a very unhappy looking dark lord. Oops.

"You would do well to remember your place Potter. You are not a guest, you are a prisoner. You would do well to listen to what you are told! I expect you dressed and ready in the dining area in ten minutes." Harry wasn't given a chance to reply as Tom spun and stormed out of the door, slamming it behind him.

"Maybe I'd be better off drowning." Harry muttered as he sank forlornly beneath the cold surface of the water. Despite his sulky musings Harry stripped and quickly finished up his impromptu bath.

Lanky was waiting impatiently outside the door when he emerged. The little house elf hurried him down the hallway as he tripped along trying to pull on his left shoe.

"Lanky is telling you to hurry. Lanky is knowing that Master is not liking to wait. Why did little master not listen!" The little elf was nearly in tears as he ranted.

Harry's heart tripped in anticipation as they neared the heavy door, the only thing separating him from the horror that was surely on the other side. He glared at the ground as he stepped into the room and whispers spread like wildfire. The table had been extended and nearly twenty people lined it. When he glanced up he saw a few familiar faces. Lucius Malfoy sat at Voldemort's right and Severus Snape sat beside him. His heart skittered in a brief flash of hope, Snape knew where he was, surely he could tell Dumbledore... And then what? If Snape already knew where this place was why hadn't they already...? And then he remembered, unplottable.

"Why don't we welcome our... guest. Potter take your seat." The silky cold voice made his spine stiffen as he glanced at the table and he realized that the only open seat was on Voldemort's left between the dark lord himself and a half wild looking beast of a man who was glowering viciously at Harry. _Perfect, this is just fucking wonderful._

Harry stomped over to the seat resolutely not meeting anyone's eyes and flopped down gracelessly. He was seething silently as Voldemort stood to make his little speech.

"As you can all see the rumors that you have heard are true. Mr. Potter will be remaining here until I am ready for the next stage of my plans. I thought it would be fitting to begin the day by showing you the poster _child _that the light seems to have misplaced." Harry grit his teeth against the rage that he felt as amused blue eyes flickered casually to him as he delivered his speech. When Voldemort sat back down he casually waved his hand and their plates filled with various foods.

Harry pushed the food around his plate wincing as he watched the man next to him rip into the pieces of bloody meat that filled his plate. His stomach turned as he watched and he couldn't bring himself to take even a bite of his own food.

"What's the matter Potter, do I repulse you? Afraid of a little blood? How childish. It's a pity you haven't gotten to attend a real feast, children are so tender, they simply melt in your mouth!" As he finished his vicious outburst the grizzly man flung a piece of the raw meat at Harry's startled face.

Both were surprised when the piece of raw flesh halted and slapped the infuriated man in the face. The man stood up with a roar and knocked his plate to the ground.

"How dare you, you foolish disgusting child. I will teach you your place!" He pulled his hand back and swung blindly at the terrified child beside him. His fist never reached it's destination however. An icy voice interrupted with a softly spoken crucio.

The dark lord stood with a look of absolute rage on his face. "You dare Fenrir? To disgrace my table and insult me with your actions. To strike out at a child because of your petty jealousies at my own table! Perhaphs you would prefer to eat with the rest of the animals!" With a gesture of his hand two burly death eaters rose and threw Fenrir out into the courtyard. He let out an anguished roar and pounded once on the closed doors.

"Does anyone else wish to question my judgement?" He waited a beat, "I didn't think so. Resume eating, Potter that means you too. Oh and Potter if you persist with that awful geen color and retch in my dining room I will throw you out to join him."

Harry tried to force a shaky smile and failed so he shoved a couple of fork-fulls of food into his mouth and grimaced when it made his stomach turn unpleasantly.

The rest of the breakfast passed with a quiet peace and Harry silently thanked whoever was listening for that small reprieve as his heart slowed to a more reasonable pace.

As the death eaters began to leave Snape stood and gave a polite goodbye to his lord and then turned to Harry, who blinked in surprise.

"Though I'm sure that you would like to use this as an excuse to blow off your school work as usual Potter, you seem to be in fair health and I assure you that I will be back for your potions essay before term begins. Since you have nothing but time, I expect it to be a good deal better than usual. Good day Potter." Snape turned on his heel and strode confidently out of the room.

Harry sat gaping at his professors back with disbelief. He splutter indignantly for a few minutes before he was able to form words.

"He can't be serious! That greasy, evil, son of..." He was cut off before he could finish the thought.

"Language Potter. You should be more respectful of your professor I doubt that he would take very kindly to your remarks. And I do believe that Serverus fully intends to collect whatever assignment he has given you. You would likely do well to finish it." Voldemort replied with a dry smile.

Harry let out a groan. "Finish it? I haven't even started it. Besides it's not like he'd give me a passing grade on it even if I showed to class with a perfect essay. And I'm never going to see Hogwarts again anyway, so why should it matter."

"Such a pessimist Potter, I may yet let you live to see Hogwarts again. I make no promises of course, but I'm surprised you aren't spouting off nonsense about rescues and such." The dark lord raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why go through all the trouble of catching me if your just going to let me go? Honestly I'm surprised to still be alive. Your death eaters don't seem too happy about it either." Harry replied with a forced nonchalance.

" I assure you that Fenrir was upset over something far less dramatic. He was angry that you were placed in his usual seat, that is all. Besides your use to the light as a poster child is over. You've been defeated, if I return you at any point it will be as a broken icon. Sending you back broken is worse for Dumbledore's cause. You wont be a martyr to rally around but a sign of his failed plans. You will help me bring him down, whether you want to or not." Tom relaxed back into his chair as Harry stiffened and fought back angry tears.

"Why so angry? Isn't this a much better option than what you expected?" Tom asked with genuine curiosity.

"I would rather die than help you. You have murdered so many people, you're pure evil." Harry replied softly refusing to meet his captors gaze and let him glimpse the defeat hidden in the emerald depths.

"Evil? And tell me Potter what makes me evil? We are at war. People die in wars it is the way it has always been. From wizards and duels to muggles and their guns. I'm not the only one who has killed in this war. Have you never picked up a copy of the Prophet and read the names of death eaters sentenced to the dementors kiss? A fate worse than death I assure you. Your new friend Raeyn, if he were to step foot in say Diagon alley, would be put to death immediately. Vampires are animals to be put down or kept as pets to your precious light side. What do you really know about the way the world works Potter? You're still a child, one who has been sheltered from reality since he set foot in this world." Tom kept his voice soft and watched Potter's face carefully as he digested what he had said.

He hadn't immediately ranted and raved about his horrible lies this time, maybe there was hope for this child yet.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Wow, that took a really long time to type. It's got a lot of explanations crammed in though and even a little bit of attempted humor! Yay! Please review, even if you just wanna rake me over the coals for being such a delinquent author! I love you all!

You guys really are the reason that I picked this story back up. I logged into my old email account and saw that people were still adding me to their author alerts and I felt horrible. I'm so sorry!

And it's not spell checked all i have is wordpad and I can't find a place to download microsoft word.


	10. Chap 10: Blood Tears

Forgotten Childhood: Chapter 10 -- Blood Tears

Disclaimer: Let me check, Nope I still don't own a damn thing.

/

Harry idly played with the end of his quill. He had decided to finish his homework in the hopes that he would actually be allowed to return to Hogwarts. Besides if Voldemort killed him he could at least tell his parents that it wasn't because he slacked off.

Raeyn had been dropping by at night and helping him out between stories and a few ill planned excursions through the manor which landed them both in quite a bit of hot water. His potions essay remained dismally short though, Raeyn was absolutely no help with the subject. He'd offered to ask Kiram for help but Harry had quickly declined. The other two vampires still creeped him out a bit too much to invite them into his room, murderous potions master or not.

He was absently tapping his quill against the parchment when Lanky popped into the room. The little elf wasn't distraught as he had been that morning but he still shot dissaproving glances at Harry as he bowed low and began speaking.

"Master is wanting to see Mr. Potter, _now._ Little master is to go to the dining room."

Harry sighed half-heartedly and stood, straightening out his rumpled robes. He blinked once and shook his head. Why was he trying to make himself presentable again? Oh, mass murderer with strange standards, that's right.

Harry followed the little elf silently, lost in his thoughts. A rich meaty smell drifted from the dining room. His mouth began to water remembering how little he had eaten all day. Harry sat down quietly across from Voldemort until he silently signaled for him to begin eating as he himself began sipping on the stew.

"You will be joining me when I go out tonight. I expect you to be on your best behavior. I assure you that you will not like the consequences if you do not." The dark silky voice broke Harry out of his reverie and his stomach twisted uncomfortably as sharp blue eyes fix unerringly on him. He replied with more confidence than he truly felt.

"If you expect me to sit quietly while you and your death eaters hurt people you're wrong." The dark lord only smiled dryly.

"Such defense for others, I wonder what you will do when you see what your precious Dumbledore has been doing. We are going to see the vampires tonight, Potter. I believe that you will be quite surprised."

When Raeyn appeared to lead them to their destination Harry's heart filled with dread. The young bubbly vampire was tense with lines of worry creasing his face. Harry sucked in a sharp breath when he caught a flash of white bandages around his chest and arm. He opened his mouth to question him but a sharp glance from Voldemort closed it again.

It was a long treck into the deep forest and the tone was solemn. He did spare a dry smile at the realization that he felt safer in the dangerous forest with the two imposing men at his side than he ever had while wandering the forbidden forest at Hogwarts.

When they finally broke into the clearing it was buzzing with activity. Vampires were sprawled everywhere littered with grizzly wounds. What surprised him the most were the wizards though. They were scattered everywhere _helping_whenever they could. He watched as men he knew as deatheaters bared their arms as others directed steady streams of blood into bubbling potions that were being passed amongst the vampires. Raeyn quickly went back to work and even Voldemort began turning his wand to the healing of those sprawled around the clearing.

Harry wandered slowly amongst the group, his heart sinking as he recognized Marik laying across Kiram's lap. The blond vampire had a gaping hole in his chest and blood dribbled past his gasping lips. Lucious Malfoy was working tirelessly to get the potion into his mouth as Kiram held his thrashing form still. Harry turned away as tears threatened to spill, he stubbornly blinked them away. Harry wanted to protest, to ask who could have done something like this. But he didn't dare, after all, he already knew.

He spotted Snape towards the outskirts of the group and he wandered dazedly in that direction. He was hovering over a dark haired woman who was leaning against a tree. He heard her urging Snape to go back somewhere, when he heard her begging him to leave before Dumbledore got suspicious he realized that his professor had been pushing Dumbledore's trust to come here and help.

He let his gaze fall to the woman's face. She was beautiful as many of the vampires were but there was something familiar about her. She had dark obsidian eyes and he focused harder on her features. There, behind the ethereal beauty he picked it out. Her nose was just the tiniest bit crooked and hooked at the end. He saw the pain in his professor's eyes as he finally agreed to go. The tears finally began dripping down his face as the older man bid her farewell and called her mother.

The woman's eyes then focused on him and she gave him a soft smile. It was the kind of smile that he had seen Mrs. Weasely with on several occasions, a smile that he always pictured his mother with. He silently promised himself that if he ever made it back to Hogwarts that he would never judge Snape for his snarky manner again. How horrible this must be for him, no one deserved this kind of pain.

He stumbled his way back to Voldemort, who was busily aiding those around him. He had poured massive amounts of power out for those who were wounded the worst. Marik had settled and was looking better. He reached out to the man during a brief pause and tugged on his sleeve.

Voldemort turned around catching sight of the tear stained child and prepared himself for the pleas to go home, to not have to see any more of the horrors that were all around them.

"I want to help." Was all Harry could manage and it came out strained and rough. Voldemort blinked once hiding his surprise. He should have known. He nodded once and set Harry to his left quickly showing his the simple movements for the spell.

"If you begin to feel dizzy stop immediatly." He warned before turning back to his own work.

They worked until nearly sunrise before Voldemort finally tucked his wand away and turned to Harry. He quickly took note of the child's soft swaying and glazed eyes. He reached out and snatched the wand away. Harry turned his clouded gaze to him and blinked once before crumpling to the ground.

"Goddammit Potter." The dark lord cursed pulling out several potions vials and tipping them down the boy's throat. He watched as the boy coughed tiredly and managed a small smile. He rolled his eyes, stubborn brat.

Harry stood and followed Voldemort out of the clearing, barely making it ten feet before he stumbled and fell, laying face down on the damp earth. He was only hazily aware as strong arms picked him up and carried him home. His last thought before he slipped away into the darkness was that he really needed to stop making a habit of that.

--

Whew! Finally! Ha! See I'm not dead. I know this chapter is a little short but I think it's actually my favorite so far! I have an idea of where I'm going with this story now so please bear with me. I started this story without thinking past the first few chapters, bad idea! I lost most of my motivation for this story and even the hp fandom for a while, but I'm doing my best to actually finish it! Please r/r! My muse is slowly creeping back, help me convince her to stay!!


End file.
